


All's well that ends well

by luna_rey



Series: Tea Time at Garreg Mach [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, Mercedes is a troll, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sweet Felix, annette is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey
Summary: Mercedes is tired of her friends and decides to give them a helping hand over tea
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Tea Time at Garreg Mach [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	All's well that ends well

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

Beaming with joy, Mercedes giggled as she grabbed her cup. “oh, Annette!” she said softly, “you look darling with that shade of eyeshadow… but I recall mentioning previously that you are more precious just the way you are!”

“Mercedes!” the young girl whines as a blush covers her pale face. “stop teasing me so much!”

With another giggle, Mercedes took a sip of her tea. “I will, you just look so adorable all red like that… Felix would certainly be enamored if he were to witness you like this!”

Annette covered her eyes as an embarrassed whimper escapes her lips… how could Mercedes be so merciless?

“speaking of which, I made preparations for another guest to join us!”

This was a welcome change in conversation as Annette uncovered her eyes, and eyed her friend suspiciously. “who did you invite?”

“you will just have to wait and find out!” Mercedes responded through her smile and she pointed toward the cup that had been untouched, “are you not going to drink it? I made sweet-apple blend, your favorite!”

Picking up her cup, Annette brought it closer to her lips. The sweet smell entered her nose and it was relaxing. No matter how many times she has this tea, it always tastes divine… especially when Mercedes brews it! “its so good, Mercie. Thank you!”

“I’m just glad that you enjoy it. Here-” Mercedes dug through her purse and brought out a small bag, “I made some chocolates and decided that I would put some aside for you!”

The excitement that appeared on Annette’s face was worth the late night… now that Mercedes thought about it, he was late! “what is he doing?” she muttered under her breath as she once more took a sip of her own tea.

“did you say something, Mercie?” Annette asked as she took the chocolates handed to her. “also, when is this other guest going to arrive?”

“already here!” came another voice from the doorway, “now that I’ve seen your face, may I go?”

Felix stood with his arms crossed and his head turned away from the two… there was a blush staining his cheeks. Mercedes looked between the two and could only compare them both to ripe tomatoes ready to be juiced… how silly her classmates are!

“now, now, Felix.” She said in a joyful manner, “come join us for some tea!”

“I would rather not… I wasn’t finished training and besides what need would you have for me to join?”

Pointing towards the only free chair left, Mercedes continued pointing towards it with one hand while she stood from her own chair and drug Felix in by the arm before closing the door behind him. “Why not?” she spoke calmly, beginning to brew more water for tea. “your company is enjoyable, also, what tea would you like?”

With a resigned sigh, Felix takes his seat next to Annette, all the while avoiding eye contact. “um, four-spice blend!”

Mercedes smiled as she watched both her friends, neither talking nor looking at each other, yet they still seem to match with how red their cheeks have gotten… they are totally hopeless!

Deciding that she would have to break the ice while she waited for the water to boil, Mercedes spoke first. “You had mentioned you were training before?”

Felix nodded as he settled his stare on Mercedes. The suspicious glint in his eyes wasn’t lost on her as she figured he may be realizing her aim… sucks for him, it’s too late already!

“yes.” He said plainly.

“you seem plenty strong… a momentary break would do you some good, right Annette?”

Annette seemed to be surprised by the sudden attention on her as her face began to match her hair, “uh… um, yes!” when she met Felix’s eyes, the red in her cheeks grew darker… how embarrassing!

Felix could feel his heart in his throat, Annette was right there. She was as perfect as ever and he was already longing to hear her voice again… her singing lulled him into relaxing as the lullabies his mother used to sing him would. This started with admiration… he still admires her greatly! The way she carries herself, the innocence captive in those gray-blue eyes, and most certainly the way she smiles so freely had him enthralled. He came to the academy looking for strength, and he found much more!

A light giggle broke him out of his trance and he realized that he had been caught staring, his eyes widened as his cheeks looked painfully red. Averting his gaze once more to Mercedes in a way to escape his embarrassment.

“Here you go, Felix!” she placed the tea in front of him, before looking at the table in faux surprise. “oh, my!” she acted, “it looks like I forgot to grab something for you to eat… I’m going to run to the kitchen to pick something up!”

With Mercedes gone, silence permeated the air. Annette glanced at Felix at the same moment he peered at her! Both already red, locked eyes. “um… so, Felix… ah… how was training this morning?”

“good… you look-” he seemed to hesitate for a brief moment, “you look good!”

A small smile spread across Annette’s face as she shyly responded, “oh! Thank you… you look good too!”

The air once more grew silent, before Felix decided that he had enough of this. “I have something to tell you!”

Annette waited and waited but when Felix had said nothing, she decided to take the first step for him. “I do too! I love you!”

His eyes grew wide as a smile that could rival the sun spread across his face, he could barely help himself when he stood up and hugged Annette. “I love you too!” he whispered before letting their lips meet in a brief but sweet kiss.

The door behind them opened as an ecstatic Mercedes marched towards them. “finally!” she said as she engulfed both of them in a hug, “you’ve only been tip-toeing around each other for some time now… I knew all that you needed was a little push!”

“Mercie!” Annette yelled out

“Get off me!” Felix growled eventually as he once more sat down, only this time he tugged on Annette’s arm lightly so that he could give her a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, feel free to leave kudos or if you want leave your opinion in the comment section


End file.
